Break In
by CanadianChick07
Summary: When two men break into Lisa's house in the middle of the night and she shoots and kills one of them, her first call isn't to 911, it's to Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Davis was fast asleep in her bed at 2 am. She was exhausted. They had just returned from a mission in Venezuela, where she had been awake for 72 hours straight. It had been a rough mission, but thankfully no horrible injuries, just some serious stress and some pissed off co-workers. Jason took off from base right away, saying he was going to spend some time with his kids and not to call him. Ray had suffered a mild concussion on the mission so Naima had picked him up. Trent and Brock slipped off without a word. Clay disappeared somewhere on base and Sonny had been vocal about going to the bar about having several drinks. Blackburn just said to take care, don't get into trouble during their time off and told Lisa to get some sleep, he was doing the same.

She had always been a light sleeper, especially with her career path, where she often slept on C-130's. So, when she heard rustling noises in her kitchen or living room she was wide awake. At first, she thought it might be Sonny playing a cruel joke on her but decided if he broke in after a couple drinks, he'd be making a lot more noises than that. He had been coming over more than a little lately, but he did tell her usually when he was coming and he'd never showed up in the middle of the night before. And if he also did show up in the middle of the night, he'd be heading straight for her bedroom.

The noise didn't stop after a couple seconds and the military training in Davis kicked in. She reached over to her bedside table and pulled out her Glock 9mm. She took the safety off and got out of bed. She qualified expert on the pistol and rifle and even though she may be a logistics specialist, the boys made damn sure she knew how to shoot. And shoot under pressure. When Ray handed her a weapon in South Sudan, he was trusting her that she could shoot her way out, because they had put her through those training exercises before.

She tiptoed out of the bedroom, making sure her sweatpants didn't drag on the floor, and into the hallway where she could see two bad guys going through her living room stuff. She was shocked. She only lived two blocks from the Navy base, in a very safe neighborhood. And clearly they didn't know who's house they were breaking into. She observed them for a second before trying to tactically decide her next moves. Or more think, what would the guys do. However, she wasn't a SEAL operator, and had never dealt with an actual intruder in her home before. She just had to rely on training and gut instinct and hope for the best.

"Stop, don't move. I will shoot," she said, from the darkness, raising the gun. She was serious.

The one bad guy dropped whatever he had in his hand and made a run for the door. Lisa decided it was too risky of a shot. However the other bad guy decided to play hero. He turned to her and to her shock; he also had a gun in his hand. He pointed it at her.

She wasted no time and fired her Glock three times. Three shots to the chest. The man fell, bleeding out on her kitchen floor. Lisa still held her gun in her hand as she slowly approached him and checked for a pulse, even though instinctively she knew that he was dead. She found none. Her next move was to check outside but the other robber was long gone. She had a security camera outside, but with both guys wearing black hoodies and black face masks, it would be useless. She seriously wondered who had the balls to break into a house this close to a military base, where most of the people in this neighborhood, were military.

The gun was still in her hand when she went to the bedroom to get her cellphone. She knew her next phone call should be to 911 and she had hoped her neighbors would have been calling 911 with the reports of shots being fired. But the call wasn't to dispatchers. It was to the first person she thought of.

"Are you calling me for a booty call, Davis?" Sonny Quinn was wide-awake, shockingly not that inebriated but down for a good time and secretly, sort of hoping, a 2 am phone call from Lisa was an invitation for him to come over. He was at Mike's, Alpha's breacher, playing Madden, after the bar. He had called Mike up, wanting to go out for drinks and ended up back at the apartment. In the end, Sonny had two beers, not wanting to drink much. He didn't know if it was the sinking intuition he had that he might have to drive somewhere or he just didn't like the taste of cheap beer that night. He knew Mike wouldn't notice his slip up with Davis' name.

Lisa stared at the dead body in front of her. "I just shot and killed someone breaking into my house."

Whatever he thought she was going to say, it certainly wasn't that. "I'll be over in 5."

Her next call was to 911 to tell them that she killed someone in self defense and he was bleeding out in her home, and they better send a detective and the medical examiner. The dispatcher asked her how she was remaining so calm. Davis had replied that she didn't really know, not wanting to give her military affiliation away this early in the investigation. They'd figure it out soon enough.

Sonny got there, even before the cops. She was just hanging up the phone as he walked through the open front door. "Lisa, the gun. Put the gun on the table." He only called her by her first name when he was serious, otherwise, he called her by her last name.

That was the only sign that this was her first kill. She wasn't a hardened combat veteran, although she had certainly seen a lot, she just hadn't killed anyone until now. "Yeah, my gun," Davis said, her hand shaking.

He grabbed the tea towel on her stove and grabbed the gun from her shaking hand, put the safety on, and placed it on the table and also grabbed the phone from her hand and placed that on the counter. He didn't really want his prints on the gun, even though it was a pretty straight forward shooting. That and he knew a tiny bit about forensics, from a strap they had on a mission; well enough that he probably shouldn't contaminate the crime scene. But that was also common sense. He nodded towards the body. "He dead?"

She nodded slightly. "I checked. "

"How many shots did you take?"

"Three."

He looked at the dead body. "Three hits, nice shooting, Davis. Where are the fucking cops? And is that my hoodie you were sleeping in?"

She shrugged and ignored the latter part of his question. "Told them it wasn't a rush. He is dead after all."

Sonny got out his phone and sighed and looked at Davis. "I'm calling Blackburn."

She looked at him as she could hear sirens in the distance. "Why?"

He looked at her seriously. "He's told us all numerous times that he'd rather us call him in the middle of the night if we got into trouble so he can lie for us and make it go away rather than him hear about it at 4 pm from his commanding officer where he can't get us out of it. This was self-defence, but this is going to have implications. A Lt. Commander can get this to go away, I can't." He took her hand and squeezed it and she nodded at him to go ahead and make the phone call to Blackburn.

Lt. Commander Blackburn was fast asleep at 2:30 when he heard his phone go off. He had programmed his phone for special ringtones, so he knew which to ignore in the middle of the night and ones that needed immediate answering. All of Bravo had the same ringtone and a 2:30 am call from a member of them meant trouble. Davis had her own ringtone, as she was the most dialed caller, after his wife. When he saw the caller ID as Sonny Quinn, he knew shit had really hit the fan. Blackburn tried to think of an instance where Sonny had called him in trouble, usually it was someone else calling, saying Sonny was in trouble. "This better be good," he warned as he answered the phone, but he knew the answer to that.

"Davis just killed a bad guy who thought it was a good idea to try and rob her fucking house at 2 am," Sonny explained.

Blackburn rubbed his face, in the dark, already getting out of bed. "Oh fuck. She lives off of Maple, right?"

"Yeah, cops are just now starting to show up, so easy to spot."

"Don't say a word until I get there," Blackburn ordered before he hung up.

Sonny walked back into the kitchen where Davis was just staring at the dead body, He put his arm around her, holding her tightly and she put her head into his chest. Her arm went around his back and felt the gun, tucked into the back of his pants. Something about that made her feel a little bit safer, although she knew he didn't go anywhere he could without a weapon on him.

"Blackburn is going to find out about us," Lisa said, quietly.

Sonny laughed. "Davis, I think that's the least of our worries at this point. Plus, you're not in my chain of command." Lisa technically reported to her commanding officer, Lieutenant Paxton, who was the CO of Logistics for Little Creek. She was permanently assigned to Bravo Team, but not in the same chain of command, making their relationship and fraternization policies within the military not an issue.

The first responding officer stepped into the house, slowly. "Lisa Davis?" he asked.

She nodded. "Don't know who the joker is on the floor, but he is dead."

The cop knelt down on the ground and felt for a pulse and couldn't find one. He looked at the three well placed bullet holes Davis placed in him. "Nice shooting," he commented as he stood up. "Detective McFadden will be here in a couple minutes and he will have a couple questions."

McFadden entered the house a moment after the cop said he was coming and took a look at the body and looked at Davis. "Nice shooting. How many shots?"

She looked at Sonny for clarification on whether he could speak and he slightly nodded. "Three." She was getting a little antsy with being questioned by a Detective without Blackburn there, although everybody involved knew it was a cut and dry shooting but she still didn't like being questioned.

Lt. Commander Blackburn right as she answered and his eyes told her that he would be controlling the rest of this interview. He introduced himself to the Detective. "Lt. Commander Blackburn."

"Detective Sean McFadden," he said, shaking his hand. "I'm guessing by the fact of your mere presence and the fact that she took three shots and all three shots hit center mass, means she's military?"

Blackburn nodded. "Logistics Officer First Class Lisa Davis and I'm not giving you his name because he wasn't here when the shooting occurred so he hasn't been here at all," he said.

McFadden rolled his eyes and put two and two together on the fact that they were two miles from Little Creek, that the man standing beside the woman was a SEAL operator. She was probably assigned to their unit and they called their CO to make this go away very quickly. He had to give them credit for this one; they weren't dumb that's for sure. Thankfully being military and being smart made his job a lot easier. However, the lack of cooperation he was going to get from all three was going to make it a lot harder. "Run me through what happened."

Lisa, who still had Sonny's arm protectively around her, looked to Blackburn for confirmation to confirm. The slight nod said it was okay to give him the story. "Heard some noise in my living room. At first I thought it could be him, coming in but I knew he would be making a lot more noise. Grabbed my gun from the bedside table, made my way to the hallway. They still hadn't heard me. They were trying to take my TV and also going through what was on my coffee table. Both had masks on. I was in the hallway, stepped outside and told them to not take another step or I'd shoot. One guy dropped the screwdriver that's sitting over there, made a run for the door. Dumbass on the floor thought about making a run for it, turned around, gun drawn and I shot."

McFadden was making notes and looked up and nodded. "Why'd you shoot so quick?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that even a question?"

"Why'd you shoot so quick?" He repeated.

She looked at Sonny and then at Blackburn before answering. "Training. But I'm alive and he's not, so I think my judgement paid off." She could hear Sonny snickering.

McFadden looked at the gun, still wrapped in the tea towel, on the kitchen table. He turned to Sonny for his next question. "Where were you tonight and am I going to find your prints on the gun?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Where I was before she called me is irrelevant. And yes, my prints will be on her gun. We were at the shooting range last week together."

"Gun registered?"

Blackburn already had the gun's registration on his phone for McFadden to see. Lisa was starting to see why Sonny was insistent on calling Blackburn right away. He was right, the man would make this go away quietly. He was like Lisa, he would look out for the Team, and had all the information the guys never thought they'd need when they got jammed up until Lisa or Blackburn instantaneously had it within seconds.

Detective McFadden nodded. "I think this one is pretty cut and dry. We will keep looking for the second guy once we get an ID on the dead perp, see if he has a record and associates. To be honest, it will be a long shot. In the next few days, go through the living room and see if anything was taken for an insurance claim and obviously report it to me. The medical examiner will be here soon and then we will have crime scene techs clean up this mess. Have anywhere you can stay for a couple days?"

"She can stay at my place," Sonny said, giving Blackburn a very pointed look that said it wasn't up for debate.

Blackburn handed over a card. "Let us know if you need anything further."

McFadden left and Lisa went to the bedroom to pack a bag for a couple days so she could stay at Sonny's while someone cleaned up the dead body and blood. She was perfectly okay not sleeping in her house for a couple days and to be honest, it would take a little bit for her to be able to sleep alone in her own house but she doubted she even had to vocalize that to Sonny.

Blackburn turned to Sonny while they waited for Lisa. "Where were you tonight?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Where were you?"

"The bar, I had two drinks and then Mike Thompson's."

Blackburn rolled his eyes. Was that really that hard? "Mike as in Alpha's breacher?" Sonny nodded to confirm.

Lisa came back with her bag. "Ready to go," she told both men.

"I'll stay here until they are done," Blackburn said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Without a word, Sonny and Lisa left the house and got into Sonny's truck. They stopped at Wal Mart, which was open 24/7 for groceries; she still wearing the sweatpants and hoodie she had slept in and simply didn't care how she looked at this time of night. Sonny had absolutely no food in his house after getting back from Venezuela after a couple days, and since they were going to be staying at his place for a couple days, they might as well get some things. Very few words were said while getting groceries and putting them away, Lisa was simply not in the mood to talk.

It wasn't until they finally got into bed did Sonny say something to her. "Just let it all out." And she didn't. She really didn't think she'd cry about her first kill but she also didn't expect the first person she killed to be in her house and not in a foreign country. She was so glad for the person beside her and the fact that he knew exactly what it felt to take someone's life. Lisa knew without a doubt Sonny would be there for her.

* * *

 **AN: A Christmas miracle in the fact that a) the plot bunnies came to me this quickly and b) I had time to write. But I thought since I put the words down, I'd post it. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa and Sonny were out running errands three days later. The team had been getting constantly spun up and groceries, laundry, and shopping and falling to the wayside. Sonny never minded all that but that always meant Davis had to shop for two. This time, she dragged him with her because he wasn't doing anything else that day. They had to stop by the bank, dry cleaners, the post office and the grocery store.

They had just finished at the dry cleaners when both of their phones started vibrating with texts that they were wheels up in an hour. Bravo was being spun up again. Lisa tried not to sigh, these constant missions were getting exhausting and she wasn't even the one on the ground. They were getting spun up more than usual and nobody was saying anything on why.

"Saved by the text message," Sonny commented as she navigated her SUV to the base.

She glared at him. "Because a day running errands is the absolute worst thing in the world."

He shrugged. "Not my most favorite. Are we stopping anywhere before going to the plane?"

"Why would we? We just came from the dry cleaners so I have uniforms, I have go-bags for both of us in here and anything you might need would probably be in your cage." Sonny just smiled that shit eating grin at her. "Exactly, cowboy. Saved your ass, once again."

It was until they were on the plane that they were told their destination: Cape Town, South Africa. And it wasn't until they had pretty much reached their destination, after everyone had woken up from sleeping, that they told why they were headed to South Africa.

"No Mandy?" Brock asked.

Blackburn shrugged. "Snatch and grab. Powers that be thought she wasn't needed."

"So, who are we grabbing? Has to be somebody important to send us?" Ray asked.

Blackburn put a picture of their target on the table that they planned their missions on. "Jacob Razen. Razer's brother."

"We're going to grab Razer's brother?" Even Jason was a little shocked at this mission. "Why us?" Nick Razen aka Razer was an arms dealer, originally from Chesapeake, Virginia. He sold arms all the way from Moscow, Russia to the Horn of Africa to Santa Barbara, California. He held no alliances or allegiances; only selling weapons to the highest bidder and that made him a very dangerous man. Many an agency had tried to bring him down and nobody had been successful.

"The powers that be, aka the CIA, don't actually know how connected Jacob is to Razer. But they all insist that for once and for all, Razer is to be stopped. The only way they can think of is through his brother. Jacob is a traveler, seems to be living off of his inheritance and is a little bit elusive. Whether that is tradecraft he's learned from his brother, or he just likes to live off the grid, we don't know. So they want him grabbed."

Clay rubbed his face. "Why Cape Town and why now?"

Lisa shrugged. "Because in all the places he's visited, Cape Town is probably the one to do a snatch and grab. The last city he was in was Sydney. Before that he was all over Europe, mainly in the tourist destinations."

Jason nodded. "Not as much talk in South Africa and a lot easier to do it there. Has he been here awhile?"

Lisa put down a picture of a bar on the table. "Mandy has a source who has a source who says he's been coming in here everyday for the past week. So he's been here at least a week. From his passport, he's staying in country usually two weeks at a time but South Africa isn't your usual tourist destination."

"Unless, he's doing his brother's bidding," Jason said.

"Why don't we go into the bar tonight, send two guys in, and see what he's up to?" Trent asked.

Brock pointed to the not well lit street. "I'm guessing the neighborhood isn't the greatest, we can probably even grab him from there."

Jason pondered for a minute. "All great points. But our luck at sending in two guys into a bar and not getting blown lately, isn't great."

"We don't have Mandy so the couple thing is out," Clay pointed out.

Blackburn cleared his throat. "What about sending in Lisa with Sonny to do surveillance?"

Lisa put her hands up in mock surrender and shrugged.

Jason seemed to think about it for a minute and then agreed. "We send in Davis with Sonny."

"Guys, I'm in uniform. Didn't exactly bring clothes to go undercover in a bar with me," Lisa pointed out.

Sonny shrugged. "What you were wearing when we got called in should be just fine," he said, smiling. "Just unbutton one of the top buttons on the shirt."

She rolled her eyes, although he did have a point. She did have a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top on when they were called in. "You're a pig."

Ray spoke up. "I'll stay behind with Blackburn to run things here." With an inexperienced person in the field, he figured it was his 'duty' to step up and be the experienced person calling the shots in the plane with Blackburn.

"Alright. Lisa and Sonny in the bar, keeping tabs on Jacob. The rest of us will be in a van in the alley, in case anything goes wrong or if we get a chance to grab him tonight. If we do get a chance to grab him tonight, standard snatch and grab boys. Nothing fancy. We bring a hood, zip ties like normal but nothing screams that this guy is going to be combative," Jason said, giving out orders. "But he is Razer's brother so no assumption's on that."

Before the team left for the mission, Ray took Lisa aside. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

She shrugged. "Are you asking as the 2IC or as a friend?"

"Both. This isn't an order for you to go in there tonight. This is an ask, not an order. You don't have to do this."

Lisa sighed. "I'm good with it, Ray. I trust Sonny. I trust you to have my back in here with Blackburn. I'm good."

He reached into a bag and handed her a full magazine, a gun and a back waist holster. "You'll need this."

She looked at the gun. "A CZ. My favorite gun. How'd you know?"

He winked at her. "Like you Lisa, I know some things."

She smiled at him as she put the magazine in the gun, made sure there was a round chambered and then put the safety on. She had no intention of using this gun, but would if she needed to. She tucked the gun in the small of her back. "You're a good man, Ray Perry."

"One more thing, Davis. You are authorized to use deadly force with that weapon if you need to. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

Later that evening, Blackburn and Ray were watching the feed from the camera that Davis had placed covertly in the bar. They were watching their target and Davis and Sonny and any other suspicious people that might be there.

"Are the two of them dating?" Ray asked, straight up to his commanding officer.

Blackburn just looked at him and then debated on what to say. "I don't know if they are dating."

Ray rolled his eyes at Blackburn trying to step around the subject. "You clearly know more than you are telling. Are Lisa and Sonny an item?"

"You didn't hear it from me."

"Well I am watching the two of them in a bar together and for someone on their first undercover assignment, she's pulling it off pretty good which gives me a pretty clear indication that this isn't all pretend."

The CO sighed. "You hear in the news about a woman who shot and killed a home invader four days ago?"

Ray nodded. "There were no names released. That was Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Explains why she was completely okay when I gave her the speech about using deadly force if needed to when I handed her a gun," Ray said. "Was Sonny with her?"

He shook his head. "No. But she called him right away and he called me to make it go away. I got there and he was there."

Ray was learning something new everyday. "So, Sonny can actually be smart off duty. Explains why they've been driving in more than normal lately."

"She's been staying at his place since then since her place was a crime scene."

"What about fraternization rules? She works with us."

Blackburn sighed and then shrugged but kept watching the feed. "I'll give read them the riot act if it continues any longer but she doesn't report to me and she's technically not in his or my chain of command. Her CO is Lieutenant Paxton."

Lisa and Sonny sat at the bar, continuing to watch Jacob Razen, who was playing pool. It was obvious he knew some of the people in here, as he had been coming in every day for the past week. Suddenly he put down his pool cue and walked over to the couple.

And he sat down beside Lisa at the bar. "You two look American. Jake," he said, introducing himself.

Well, this was an interesting development and they were caught with their pants down a little. They didn't really have a cover story set up because it wasn't needed, other than they were a couple traveling around the world. They had fully intended on just doing surveillance on their target, not talking to him. "Keep talking to him, bullshit your way through it," Ray's voice came through their earwigs.

Lisa smiled at him. "Dani, and this is my boyfriend Jeff." Lie.

"Nice to meet you Dani and Jeff," Jake said. "What brings you two to Cape Town?"

She shrugged. "Ah, just traveling. We were in South America last week and it was a cheap flight so we figured we'd come over here." Okay, that wasn't a complete lie about being in South America last week.

Jake sipped his beer. "It's a gorgeous place. I've fallen in love with this place already. Where are you guys from?"

This time Sonny answered. "Texas." Not a complete lie, either.

Jake smiled. "Much more exciting than Virginia."

Lisa and Sonny's eyebrows were raised a little. Maybe the brother innocent in all this as he wasn't lying about where he was from; but what was he doing in Cape Town? "So what brings you here?"

Their target smiled. "A girl I met in Sydney. She's from here. I stayed in Australia for a bit, working and then she messaged me and I decided to visit her." Well, they got what they partially needed. Time to bug out before got caught and that was exactly what Blackburn was thinking. "Get out now guys."

Lisa smiled at him. "Ah, she must be special. Anyways, nice to meet you. We are both exhausted so we are going to get going."

Jake pulled out a card. "Here's my number. Through her, I know all the great places to party and all the cool spots."

Sonny took the card as they stood up. "We'll keep it in mind."

As they were exiting, Lisa could feel Jake staring and she knew she needed some sort of distraction. "Kiss me," she whispered to Sonny. He did not need to be told twice. For a couple long seconds all she could think about was being back in her bed, with him, in Virginia. She reluctantly pulled back after a few long seconds. "Is he still staring?"

Sonny looked down at her. "Nope," he said, smiling, as he took her hand and walked out of the bar.

They were going to walk a couple blocks and meet up with the rest of the guys but plans changed when Jake followed them out of the bar a couple minutes later. Sonny and Lisa both exchanged nervous glances when they saw him come out after them. Was he following them or was it a simple coincidence that he was leaving right after they did? They did not like it.

"Stall!" Jason said. "We're going to snatch him now."

Lisa looked around to make sure nobody was around and then called out to Jake, who was walking in the opposite direction. "Jake! We changed our minds. Want to give us the authentic Cape Town experience?"

He started walking over to the couple with a grin on his face. "Absolutely!"

And then the van pulled up. With quick precision, Jason, Clay and Brock got out. Lisa stepped back as Clay through a hood on Jake, Brock put zip ties on him and Jason and Sonny shoved him into the van. It was over in under a minute. Lisa was the last person into the van and closed the door behind her as Trent, who was driving, tore through the streets of Cape Town before anybody knew Jacob Razen was missing.

Jason leaned down and whispered into Lisa's ear. "Nice work, Davis. Nice work."

* * *

After they had landed, gear had been put away, she found Sonny leaning against her "cage", which was more a locker, that had a lot of stuff in it that could and would and had been found useful many a time. Hers was outside of their room, away from them, but close enough that they could find her and she could find them.

"Waiting for me, cowboy?"

He smiled at her. "I was. That and you drove."

She narrowed her eyes at him, because it wasn't like he couldn't get a ride with one of the other guys. "That, I did."

"Hand over the keys, Davis."

She raised an eyebrow. Rarely did Sonny drive when they were together, unless it was in his truck, which was hardly driven. She didn't know why and she never bothered to ask. And he certainly had never asked for her keys before. "I don't know if I like where this is going but it is 2 in the morning so I'm going to hand them to you."

"Good choice," he said, as he looked around to make sure nobody was around and took her hand as they walked out the door together.

She realized why he asked for the keys and why he drove. It was because he didn't drive to his place, he drove to her place. The one place she absolutely did not want to go to after shooting and killing a man in her own kitchen four days ago. The last time she was here, there were cop cars, flashing lights and lots of evidence tape and evidence markers. She did not want or need to be reminded of all of that right now. All she wanted was sleep- at Sonny's.

He must have been reading her mind because he turned off the engine and looked at her. "Ya gotta rip off the band aid, Lisa. You can't keep avoiding it forever."

"But."

He shook his head and got out of her SUV and opened her door for her. "Blackburn was here and made sure that all the blood is gone. I am staying with you the whole night. And for nights to come."

She looked at him and sighed as she turned the key into the lock. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that 99% of all traces of what happened the other night were gone. The blood had been thoroughly cleaned from the floor, the gun taken in for evidence, and someone had cleaned up her kitchen for her. Sonny was right, she couldn't avoid it forever but the emotions of taking another man's life right in her own kitchen were still raw.

She didn't say much of anything to him as they got ready for bed but once they were under the covers she did kiss him and whisper "thank you." Thank you for coming immediately when she called him, right after she pulled the trigger. Thank you for calling Blackburn and making the incident go away. Thank you for going with the flow undercover. Thank you for being her rock the entire time, and thank you for making her face her fears.

* * *

 **AN: I had intended to leave the last chapter as a one shot but this came to me as a way of Lisa having to deal with the outcome so it is now a two-part.**


End file.
